


Alec’s Room

by Malec_Lover23



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec can’t sleep without Magnus, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Magnus can’t sleep without Alec, New York Shadowhunter Institute, That Is A Given, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, running out of tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Lover23/pseuds/Malec_Lover23
Summary: Hope you enjoy this short but fluffy oneshot! I have a lot of things in the works right now so stay tuned. Subscribe and let me know what you’d like to see. <3
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 148





	Alec’s Room

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this short but fluffy oneshot! I have a lot of things in the works right now so stay tuned. Subscribe and let me know what you’d like to see. <3

Magnus slides into bed, resting his head on Alec's pillow and inhaling his scent. 

This is the first night in a few weeks that Alec and Magnus haven't slept together, and it's driving Magnus absolutely insane. He never thought he'd get comfort from having the Shadowhunter curled up against him. 

It's 2am and he hasn't slept a minute. He knows Alec is just miles away from him sleeping in his own bedroom, but he still feels apprehensive not being able to watch his boyfriend sleep. 

The reason he stayed is because he did paperwork until midnight and then he has 4am patrol so by the time Alec would have gotten to Magnus' loft he would have needed to leave again. 

He rolls over in bed, sighing at the memory of Alec. 

He loves his bed in his loft, but it turns out Alec's becoming more of his home than four walls are. 

He feels like he's finally nodding off but then his phone rings. That's never a good sign at 2am. 

He answers it without looking at the name. 

"Magnus?" A smile makes it way onto Magnus' face as he recognizes the voice of the person that was just living in his thoughts. 

"Alexander, hey. Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" Alec chuckles and murmurs a quiet "yes." 

"But it's harder than I thought to sleep without you. I didn't want to wake you but I really needed to hear your voice." Magnus is so smitten for this stubborn Nephilim. 

"You didn't wake me at all, I am actually in the same predicament as you. You certainly are a trouble maker, Alexander." 

They talk about their day for a few minutes, and Magnus is now able to truly relax hearing Alec's voice on the other end of the phone. 

"I miss you." Alec says, Magnus imagining the pout on his boyfriend's face. 

"As I miss you, darling." 

"Do you want to come and sleep with me? I mean- if you- you don't have to." Magnus stifles a giggle at how much trouble the poor Shadowhunter is having at getting the words out. “You can leave whenever-”

He decides to spare him. "Of course, I'd love nothing more. Am I allowed to portal in?" 

"Yeah, bring that blanket too." Magnus smiles and hangs up the phone without saying goodbye, because he'll be saying hello in merely seconds. 

Magnus jumps out of bed, gathering that fuzzy blanket at the end of the bed that he saves for Alec, and portals into the Institute, specifically Alec's room. 

He's been in the room before, especially when things got a bit too heated in the training room or even in Alec's office, but he's never really slept in the Institute before. 

"Thank you for coming. I can't sleep without you." Magnus’ eyes adjust to the dark room, nothing like his bedroom at the loft. He sees a lump under the blankets and smirks as he jumps right on top of Alec. 

Magnus immediately curls into Alec's side, inhaling Alec's scent much more prominent than just his pillow. 

"I can't either." Magnus replies, humming as Alec takes the blanket from Magnus and wraps it around the both of them.

"Don't you Nephilim have rules about these sort of things?" Magnus speaks into the comfortable silence. 

"What, Downworlders sleeping in the Institute?" A warm hand sweeps down his back. 

"Yeah, isn't this against the Accords or something?" Alec snorts and snuggles into Magnus's neck. 

"No, well I mean maybe, but I don't care. What they don't know won't hurt them." 

“Look at you breaking all these rules and being sneaky. Never thought I’d see the day.” 

Alec pouts. “Don’t tease me.” Magnus chuckles and kisses the most adorable face. 

"I never want to go another night without you next to me, Mags." Magnus' breath gets taken away. He can't believe he got a man, a Shadowhunter even, who says such things on a regular basis that makes his heart skip, his knees weak, his breath cease. 

He never got used to sleeping with someone. If he did it was normally after a one night stand, a temporary thing. Knowing that he is truly loved and someone wants to sleep with him for more than just a night makes his heart palpitate at a rather concerning pace. 

Magnus knows it’s just a symptom of love. 

"Me neither, my darling." And for the first time in a long time, he can truly say he means it.


End file.
